


The Lie That Saved The World

by PhoenixStar73



Series: From The Depths of Darkness, Souls Are Reborn - teasers [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec can be extremely convincing when he wants to be, Alec will say and do anything to keep his siblings safe, Alec's lie just saved his siblings as well as the world, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amnesia, Angst, Dark Magnus Bane, Dark Magnus has the power to annihilate any planes he wants, Dominance, Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Edom Angst (Shadowhunter Chronicles), M/M, Magnus Bane in Edom, Magnus Bane is the King of Edom, Magnus has the power to destroy worlds, Magnus no longer remembers anyone, Nephilims only love once, Possessive Behavior, Protective Alec Lightwood, Self-Sacrifice, The King just claimed Alec as part of a deal, even if it's lying to himself, he will do anything to stay with Magnus forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Alec Lightwood never told a lie. At least he always did his best to hold himself up to these ideals.Until the one time that he absolutely had to.Like right now.It was the only way to guarantee their safety.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: From The Depths of Darkness, Souls Are Reborn - teasers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807267
Comments: 22
Kudos: 231
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	The Lie That Saved The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/gifts).



> Hunter's Moon Prompt: LIE
> 
> My third (maybe final(?)) tease for the Dark Magnus fic. Yea, I know -- I am so horrible.  
> Also, I was tempted to do two versions for this prompt, a fluff and a dark (since i enjoy both equally). But in the end i decided just to go with this one. Ah well! 
> 
> Again, to my Queen NADJA, love you and never change who you are. We love you. ~ Sunbeam

Alec Lightwood never told a lie. At least he always did his best to hold himself up to these ideals.

_Until the one time that he absolutely had to._

_Like right now._

Turning to Isabelle and Jace, he saw the fear in their eyes. Mustering as much courage from a place he didn't even know he had, he gazed at them with all the love he had within his heart, hoping it was apparent how much he loved them. He hoped that was enough. 

_That they knew._

His pride was in the gutter. 

He winced as he felt the demonic rune itch on his neck, drawn on the opposite side where his Deflect Rune was. Inflicted by the King so that he could survive being in Edom -- shortly after Alec had pledged himself to him. 

The collar he had accepted from the King -- now that he was _his_.

His sense of dignity was in question, now that he had humiliated himself in front of his siblings in order to prove himself during a precarious moment. But strangely, that did not bother him one bit.

As long as he knew Isabelle and Jace were guaranteed to leave Edom unscathed.

That their world would escape the wrath of the King.

_It didn't matter what became of him._

"You can go," he said to them, not in an unkind tone of voice, as convincingly as he could. "I will be fine."

Isabelle and Jace's tortured gazes back at him suggested that they did not believe him one bit.

Defiantly, Alec lifted his chin. 

He stated firmly, "I will be fine. I'm not scared. I know what I'm getting myself into." 

_He actually didn't know what he was getting himself into. But Magnus was here, so this was where he had to be._

Alec looked into Isabelle's dark eyes, clouded with terror.

 _Please let me go_ , he thought, beseechingly. _This is the only way to keep you all safe._

They stared at each other, for which seemed like an eternity. Then Isabelle wiped her tears away, and nodded. She whispered something to Jace.

Reluctantly Jace nodded, stealing one more look at Alec.

Then they started to walk away.

"Remember, if you try to come back to fight for him, our deal is off, as is the sanctity of the world as you know it," the King boomed in a dark voice after them. 

No one turned around to refute the King's words.

"I have to hand it to you, Nephilim," the King murmured, as gold cat eyes with slitted pupils watched the two Nephilim leave Edom via the fire portal he created. As it shut behind them, it felt like something slammed upon Alec's heart.

"You were so convincing, you even had me believing it for a moment," the King stated, almost admiringly. He pulled Alec close to him, licking a lazy stripe over his Deflect Rune. 

Alec shuddered from the contact, with as much apprehension as there was arousal.

 _If only_... 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic "The Lie That Saved The World" won't you leave a kudo or comment below? You can leave one per individual story. Thanks much appreciated. :)


End file.
